1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tolling apparatus for judging whether the travelling vehicle is fair vehicle or unfair vehicle with a radio wave communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tolling apparatus for judging whether the travelling vehicle is a fair (ETC, Electronic Toll Collection) vehicle or an unfair (non-ETC) vehicle with a radio wave communication is known. Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 9-326057 discloses such a tolling apparatus having a transmitting and receiving antenna, first and second sensors are arranged at a specific interval in a communication area of the antenna to start and stops communication with the vehicle.